As I Chased the Sun
by circuscat
Summary: "You are probaly the rudest person I've ever met." "And you must the stupidest." "How's that?" "Your still talking to someone like me." "And?" He looked at me incredulously. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm a Varg, Stiles. Varg's aren't exactly known to treat humans well." DerekxOc
1. Starting Over

Something was wrong. I didn't know how or why, but something was deeply wrong. It was exceedingly hard to get out of my small bed. I felt like somebody had roofied me. I made my way out of the house, letting my instincts guide my drowsy body.

It was deadly silent as I groggily made my way towards the Christmas tree that stands front and center of the town. What was once a gorgeous green tree, covered in elaborate ornaments, was now scorched and shredded. Random flashes of Christmas lights blinked at me through my lead heavy eyes.

I stood in silence in front of the tree my town had picked out this year. I had been a part of the frustrating process of finding it, and as I gently touched the pine needles, my heart gave a sad little putter when it fell apart. I felt very confused on how the tree came to look this way. It was in impeccable condition when Sabina and I walked past it this morning.

I glanced down at my swaying form, trying to process what was happening. Smoke from ugly fires burned down random houses, and bodies, bodies of people I had known my entire life were strewn haphazardly through the streets. I blinked lazily at a red haired woman, laying face down a few feet away, her ears pointed and her twisted hands extended into claws. Tribal looking smoke markings were printed on her delicate arms.

My brows furred in confusion. What was my mother doing out in the middle of the street? I stumbled over to her broken form. Something covered in snow tripped me, and I landed hard on the ground in front of her. I struggled to get up. With shaking hands, I gently flipped her onto her side.

A strangled gasp flew past my lips before I could stop it. My mothers once beautiful face was deeply clawed. Gaping stripes were gashed across her face and her eyes were hidden underneath an immense amount of bloody bits.

I scrambled backwards, only to fall over the snow covered object behind me. I tried to pull myself away from the warm thing, but as my jacket sleeve was caught on something. I pulled away as hard as I could, focusing my energy of getting away from whatever it was that was under the white blanket of snow.

In my disheveled state, I didn't noticed the thin grey gloves gripping my jacket. I used my other hand to rip myself away but the sleeve was caught in someones claws. I peered closer, my head spinning. I brushed away the snow on the bodies face and what I saw before made something inside me break. I frantically brushed off the snow as best I could.

It was my sister Sabina. Her eyes were staring at me, unseeing, and her mouth was moving in unintelligible movements. Her eyes glowed an eerie blue. A sob racked through my frozen body upon seeing them. I didn't need to look at her hands to know they were covered in blood. Our mothers blood.

"Sabina." I managed to chock out. "What happened here?" My voice was barely a whisper and my words were slurred. Questions blazed through my mind like a forest fire.

"Sabina...oh God, Sabina. Why? I don't understand...I just.." I paused my words as the world in front of my spun a little. "Your eyes...Sabina, their blue. I'm scared. Why are they blue?" Sabina opened her mouth, only for the sound of gurgling blood to come out.

She closed her horribly blue eyes for a second, her mouth caught in a grimace. When she opened them, they were their normal beautiful green. Her strawberry blonde hair was momentarily caught in her mouth for a second but I hurriedly brushed it away.

"Rabies." She coughed a little blood as she mouthed it. "Scientists." A strained cry tore through her throat.

Even in my disoriented state, I knew what she was saying. A few weeks ago, a strange 'Fairy' had led it's 'family' into our small town. It all made sense now. Why they said they had gotten lost in the forest on their way here. Supernaturals never get lost when traveling to Harvest. I would know, my best friend, Jax's, dad protected our small village from those who intended to harm us. Being the inheritor of Fenris' powers made him extremely powerful. How did they manage to come through the gates?

When she had come in, she had gotten my parents to trust her. That was all she needed. My parents were the captains of the guard, so whatever the Mayor worried about was their problem. They had watched the family for a while, until they were proven docile enough to stay in our town. It made me sick to think that we had housed those murderers, only for them to turn around and poison us.

I looked down at Sabina, whose green eyes were closed. Her chest was still moving with breath, but barely. I suddenly felt like my eyes weighed a ton. I tried to fight it, to fight the drug that was probably killing me. But I couldn't. I slowly laid down, my eyes blinking owlishly at the dark sky.

The moon was beautiful tonight. All big and full. No wonder the founders of Harvest chose this area...it was so easy to see all the stars without all the smog of a town or city. I blinked and only three stars were left. Then two. Then one. Then it was only darkness.

It was a week later when I finally awoke. I jackknifed up in a strange cot, my hands flying straight to my Iv needles.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said an irritated voice. I glanced over, startled to see a girl around my age sitting in a makeshift nest opposite of me. She was staring at me like I was something threatening, like I was about to attack her.

I recognized her. I squinted, trying to place her, when I realized she go's to my school. She's actually my best friends little sister.

"Addy? What are you doing here?"

Her eyes widened with shock before she closed them. "I knew it was you. I'd recognize that hair of yours anywhere. Only you and your mom have that color. "

The second she mentioned my mom, everything came thundering back to me. The memories of her gouged out eyes and my sister's glowing blue ones made my stomach flip.

"What happened? Why are we here? Where's my family?"

Her expression turned to a softer, more pitying look. "Develynna, I'm sorry, but your family's dead." Her deep brown eyes turned pained. "And so is mine."

"What?" I whispered. I searched my memories, trying to put them in order. "The scientists!" I growled out, my teeth sharply digging into my lips. I felt like everything inside of me was jagged glass, and with each breath, I shredded my insides more and more. The pain of losing all the members of my Skulk made me feel both weightless and like I was drowning out at sea, with a boulder even Atlas wouldn't be able to hold.

"Lynna, I'm so sorry. When Dr. Deaton found us, I had been knocked out. I wish just as much as you to have been able to save them."

It took everything I had to look over at the tired brunette. "Deaton? Who's that? Where are we?"

Addelaine shrugged, her own eyes filled with silent tears that I knew she was desperately trying to hold back. "Still in California. I think it's Beacon Hills, not sure. And Deaton's the vet. He seems to know a lot about us though."

"Deaton...Deaton...Sounds very familiar." My eyes widened. "Morell! Our sixth grade French teacher. They are siblings, right?"

Adelaine nodded, her expression suddenly grim. "Lynna, she's a Druid. That means Deaton is too...What are we gonna do? We have no home to go back too."

Tears prickled my eyes. I tried to swallow them down, but to no avail. I turned my head away from her, my voice going soft. "I don't know Addelaine...just...promise me we won't leave without each other, alright?"

Silence swallowed us for a few moments.

"You know, secrets don't make friends." Said an overly loud blonde girl. She was a few years younger then us, and her ears were covered with industrial ear muffs. She was standing in front of a tall, familiar looking boy.

Addelaine snarled at the strange girl. "The hell are you wearing? Who are you? Jax, who is this kid?"

The girl tilted her head for a second, as if just hearing Addelaine's words. "I'm Kat! And these are my ear muffs. Dr. Deaton said they'd help with my hearing." She said, still unbearably loud. Jax, Addelaine's older brother, stood slumped, his naked chest and neck were heavily bandaged, and his shocking black hair dripping wet.

I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't look like they are helping, girl." I nodded to Jax, who's dark brown eyes briefly searched mine before growing dark and looking down at his feet.

Kat smiled a small smile. "They are though. If I didn't have these on, I'd never get any sleep. Do you know how hard it is when you have supernatural hearing?"

Of course. I was disappointed in myself for not searching her scent earlier. I sniffed the air, not caring how strange it must of made me look. Kat blinked at me, her heart shaped face looking a little creeped out. Jax's shoulders shook, his silent laughter almost going unseen. It made me smile a bit, seeing him happy. He was two years older then me, but that hadn't stopped our friendship. He is more of a brother to me then my own brothers had been.

She wan't Varg like me, but she wasn't Warg like Jax and Addelaine. She smelt slightly like a damp cave and berries. Hmm. What a strange combination to have.

Addelaine was looking at her nails, which were still somehow perfectly done up. She looked up when I whined at her quietly.

"What do you think she is?" She mouthed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Might as well ask." I mouthed. She nodded and turned to stare at the younger girl. "So...Kat. What are you?"

Kat smiled hugely. " You can say...I'm a little batty." She cackled, her head tilted backwards, her eyes closed, way too content with her dumb little joke.

This girl obviously had more then a few loose screws. Maybe what happened to our village was too much for her to handle properly? Addelaine's irritated growl made me glance between the two of them, wary of the Warg and the new girl.

"Alright now, I'm starting to get a little more then pissed off. If your not gonna tell us what you are, then you might as well get the hell outta here, because while I may be stuck to this bed, magic can still reach your pre-teen ass from here."

I couldn't help but chuckle at Addelaine's threat. Looking back as Kat, she looked a tad bit ashamed. "I..I don't actually know what I am. Deaton said I was some type of Hybrid. Part Banshee and something he said hasn't existed in a thousand of years. Some type of bat creature. I'm not sure to be honest." A distant look crossed her face, making her look so broken, and so much older then she really was. My heart tinged. I knew why. She was like me, lost and powerless feeling. I knew right then, I was going to protect this little girl for as long as I could.

Even Addelaine was shocked into silence. She obviously had felt it too. I could smell the worry, the fear, but most importantly, the kinship she was already forming with Kat. We shared a look with Jax, making a silent plea for him to stay after we the girl leaves. Wherever we were, whatever we do, we'd stick together and look after her. After all, it was only us now.

The talk with Jax went smoothly, his shaggy hair blocking his eyes even as he nodded. He wouldn't speak, _couldn't_ speak. His throat had been slashed by a Werebear, and it'd take forever for him to speak again. Addy said that Dr. Deaton said that even when he was healed, he'd never be able to speak properly again.

Turns out, Deaton had been on his way to our village for a conference with the local Druids and too council his sister. She apparently is without a pack at the moment. It's for the best though, she is a little creepy. I would know, she was our French teacher for roughly half a semester, before she mysteriously left town.

Speaking of the she-devil, she came in, eerily quiet, with a girl around five years older then us. Behind her was an older woman, who had power dripping off of her. Her very presence was enough to quell even my assertive nature.

"Kids, this is Talia and Aria. Talia is the Alpha of this town, and Aria here is training to be an emissary. Talia came as soon as she had heard of the incident. I'll leave you alone for now, but I'll be back with my brother to check your wounds before you go." I hadn't heard a word she had said. I was too busy staring at Talia. She was extraordinary, I could feel it in my bones. She felt unique to the other werewolves I've met. More animal then human.

Talia's dark eyes peered down at me over her nose. It wasn't in a cruel way, but in an accessing way. "So your the Varg girl. And you must be..." She questioned, looking over at Addelaine and Jax, who stood protectively near his sister.

"Addelaine and Jaxton Ferraro." Said Addy, her voice low and weary.

Talia's eyes widened briefly. "Fenris' cubs. Hati and Skoll's inheritors, I believe...Well, I'm pleasantly surprised. I didn't know their hosts would be so young."

Addelaine smirked a little. "Well, it's pretty hard to kill us. Being hosts to legends aren't a joke."

I looked questionably at her. Talia spoke again. "Yes, yes, your the sole inheritors to their powers. It's a good thing I have Aria here."

I stared at her blankly and asked, "And why is she here, may I ask?"

Talia chuckled at me, obviously knowing that i hadn't payed attention to . "She's here to take you to her home. You four will be staying with her family in Los Angeles, and you will also be trained there. She is the closest to your age, and I requested her thinking you'd be more comfortable with her for that very reason."

"What?" I whispered. I didn't know if I wanted to leave, especially to go with a strange family.

Talia's eyes softened as she looked down at me. "I'm sorry about what happened to you village, I really am. But something bad is going to happen in this town. I just can't have a bunch of kids added on top of a pack and town to protect. One day, you guys can come back here, you have my permission, but for now, I think it'll be safer for all of us if you leave with Aria. They will take care of you, I swear it."

I tried to push past my unease when she mentioned the impending disastor.. There _was_ something almost horrible about this town. Almost as if a terrible tragedy was about to happen.

"Okay.." I glanced over at Addelaine and Jax, only to see them staring at each other, speaking with their eyes. When I looked up, Aria was suddenly near my cot, her pale violet eyes tranquil and relaxed. Talia was no longer in the room, but I could hear her hushed voice speaking with Ms. Morell and Dr. Deaton.

Aria's soft voice reached me through my thoughts."Develynna, don't worry. My family and I will take very good care of you. I heard that you were Norwegian, is this true?"

I nodded in her general direction, my eyes on my hands.

"Alt vil bli bra, litt sø Vi vil finne dere gjorde dette til familien din, og vi vil ødelegge dem. Jeg sverger."

I looked up at her, surprised. She spoke my language? Strange. Though she is an emissary after all. I tried to process what she just said, trying to blink away the ache that came along with hearing my native tongue. My mother was Norwegian. She'd speak to my siblings and I just in Norwegian. My father was the one to teach us English, as my mother pretended to not have that ability. In reality, she was more then a little home sick.

Aria's promise to help me get revenge made me look a little more forward to future training. I felt my eyes go hard. I'd avenge my village, even if it was the last thing I do.

I nodded, looking into her calming eyes. I didn't feel like speaking for some reason. She smiled softly and patted my hand, before leaving the room to talk with the adults.

When she finally came back, Addelaine, Kat, and I were getting dressed in some clothes she had brought for us. Jax was already outside and ready, waiting patiently in the passengers seat of Aria's Tahoe.

"Come now girls. It's time for your new lives begin. Is there anything I need to know before we go?" We glanced at each other and shook our heads no.

Addy and I looked at each other and locked hands. She did the same with Kat and we walked out of the makeshift hospital room. On the way out, I noticed a smiling Talia talking to two kids around Aria's age. One was a strong looking girl, with beautiful straight brown hair and striking blue eyes. She looked proud. I noticed the way she held her head up was very much like the way Talia did.

Next to her was a boy, not much younger then her but still noticeably first thing I noticed was that he had dark hair, and that he smelt like cedar wood and sadness. His eyes were almost green but not quite. It was hard to see what they where, they looked more like a kaleidoscope then any solid color. He gave me a brief smile and a wink, but neither seemed sincere. I felt a little drawn to his sadness. It was almost intoxicating.

I stared at the strange trio. It was obvious that they were a family. I reminded me of my Skulk, and I had to shake my head to clear the hurtful thoughts.

The world seemed to slow down as I trudged past him, my eyes never leaving his. Something was comfortable about him. I guess, whatever his problem is, that misery really did like company.

Just before we got to the door, I tore my gaze away from his. The world sped back up, and before I knew it, I was already in the car, driving away, thinking of the boy with kaleidoscope eyes.

**An: Hope you liked it! This is just before the Hale house fire, a few years after Paige was killed. So that's why Derek is a little like he was when he was younger. He isn't quite over her yet, but he's getting past it. Lynna and Co are roughly four years younger then him, so when the present comes back, they will be around nineteen or so. (Jax will be around 21 and Kat will be 16)**

**Leave a comment if you have any questions!**


	2. Host

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Addy's quiet voice reached me through my thoughts. A shudder went through me as I lay on ice cold cement in a darkened room, the only sources of light were the candles flickering around me in a circle, and the glowing orbs of my two Warg friends.

I tilted my head back to look at Aria. She was holding two thick rags, waiting patiently for the ritual to start. With a glance to both of my sides, I saw Addy's intent face lurking near me, her bright orange eyes standing out against her black Scalia. Jax''s eyes were an icy blue, and for a moment, I remembered my sister's face.

Pushing any second thoughts out of my head, I glanced down at my almost naked form. I was laying in the center of a large ring of mountain ash, herbs thrown over my body, and runes made of blood drawn onto my stomach.

'I looked like a sacrifice.'I thought to myself grimly.

I looked back up at the ceiling, mentally readying myself. My eyes hardened. I forced my body to relax entirely, and I gave them all a weak smile.

" Let's get this over with, I have Violin practice at four." My poor attempt at softening the situation was met by gentle rubs and pats. Addy's soft hand briefly brushed over my shoulder, before her clawed hands dug in, holding me down. Jax did the same to my hip, his hands gentler than his sisters, lingering longer.

The sound of jaws breaking and reforming made me close my eyes tightly. Jax's warm breath tickled my stomach, his cold nose making me flinch. I swallowed thickly. I had to do this now, before I chicken out, I thought to myself.

I swiftly reached out my hand and gripped his large snout. I gently guided it down closer. His warm tongue licked my chilled skin, making me giggle.

Addy's huff next to me caused me to quiet back down. Just as I relaxed, two pairs of sharp sets of jaws bit down hard. A scream tore it's way through my throat as I felt my bones snap underneath the immense pressure.

Aria's loud chanting caused something painfully hot to enter my body. It seeped through the grooves of my freshly bitten skin, searing me with white hot pain. I thrashed violently, feeling my insides melding with the raw energy. No matter how hard I tried, my throat was unable to produce a loud enough scream.

It wasn't too late till all I felt was my aching mind and body. All I remember is being held down by concerned hands and then all the light around me went out like a candle.

For a split second, Lynna's body was gone. Somewhere in the Other Realm maybe. But all Jax and Addy could register was that one moment their hands were over cold skin, the next they rested on solid ground.

Lynna reappeared shortly after she had left, making them wonder if she had ever been gone to begin with. Her mouth was gaping, being pried open by a terrible scream that they couldn't hear.

Her face was almost gaunt looking, her bones reforming underneath her lightly tanned skin. Her middle was off the ground, thrown up in the air, looking like a yoga pose gone wrong.

Aria hastily placed a yellow beaded necklace over Lynna's exposed throat. The second it was on her, Lynna's body immediately settled, falling with a smack against the concrete. Her bones stopped their slithering, and her mouth gently closed.

Her eyes were still glowing, their once normal gold, now the color of melted silver. Where her eyes were once white, the color of burnt coals now resided.

Jax almost shuddered. He had so much to thank Lynna for, but this was the most significant thing she's ever done for him. For them, he silently corrected himself.

Aria handed Jax and Addy their own set of colored beads. Jax looked back between his and his sisters necklaces.. Hers was the color of molten lava, a color that clashed greatly with his own muted teal. Kat would get one to, as the necklaces are also intended to hide one's scent. Her's rested in Aria's hand, all black with three colored beads, representing her ties to all three of them.

He silently wrapped his around his neck. It came down in a point at his collar bones, ending in a sunny yellow bead, one that he knew represented his new gravitational pull to Lynna.

His sister absently did the same. Just as his had, hers ended in a bright yellow bead, the rest wrapped tightly around her neck like a choker. Aria's calloused hands ran over each set, chanting under her breath. Lynna's sealing spell was already over and done with, having to have been done before the ceremony even started.

A small warmth ran through his joints, and he smiled as he felt Lynna's new energy greeting his. He felt every shot nerve melt and become reenergized. Every worry he had disappeared, and a new tranquilness settled in his core.

"We owe her big for this. It's not easy being the anchor to one Warg,much less to two, especially now that you both are the bare representatives of Hati and Skoll. " Said Aria, as she ran her hand on Lynna's cheek.

Jax could only nod. He ached to thank Lynna, to tell her how much her sacrifice meant to him. Without a balance between himself and his sister, Hati and Skoll would never rest. Even now, so soon after the ritual, he felt the lightness of Hati's missing energy. It was all wrapped up in his beads.

Only Aria would be able to take off their beads. After extensive training, Lynna will be able to too. Maybe Aria would be gracious enough to teach her to take off her own as well. It was for when one of the three got so worked up and blinded by emotions, that they would never be able to unleash their overwhelming spiritual selves on any mortal being.

With a constant mediator between Addy and Jax's vivacious bloodthirst, they hopefully won't go out of control again. Without Sabina, Jax had no anchor, making him twice as dangerous. Addy's anchor was Jax, and seeing how he was no longer stable, she was forced to find a new focal point.

Jax sat there with Lynna and Addy, waiting anxiously for her to wake up. Aria had already left to go pick up Kat from school. She reminded him so much of Sabina, it hurt. If her features had been sharper, and her coloring different, Jax could have sworn that it was Sabina laying in his arms.

Lynna's light eyes shook from their foggy state, and she was slowly becoming more aware. She looked confused and a little more than afraid. She mumbled something about a tree, saying that she felt like her arm was missing.

Jax patted her arm. He wanted to tell her that everything's fine, that her arm is still there. But even couldn't, due to the enemies damage done to his vocal cords. So he rumbled from deep within his chest, watching as her shivering frame stilled.

They stayed there for a long while, him cradling her head, watching as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Every now and then, she'd hiss about some tree. It was odd to see her so afraid of a tree.

He thought back to what Aria had said a few months ago. About how where Lynna may go might be somewhere dangerous. But from the way her body had flickered, it was safe to assume that she was in the Otherrealm.

What level of the Otherrealm, Jax didn't know. He hoped that what Aria had whispered after that was just the worrying of an older sister, not the knowing of an Emissary.

He really hoped that Lynna hadn't brought back anything with her.

The strangeness of having a powerful amount of absolutely raw energy running through my veins, is something hard for me to wrap my head around. I moved much more easily, gone was my slight clumsiness. Being born as a Varg had done nothing for my apparently inherited lack of grace. My father had it, and I had been the sole receiver of the moot gift, until now.

Now, everything was sharper. Clearer. I wonder if this is what the Were's feel like? Before today, I was unable to see the slight transitions of light flickering across somebody's face or smell and hear the blood pumping through their veins.

I felt more alive. Like I had been only half awake till now, seeing and hearing better than most, but never to this extent. It's like I had been walking around drugged my entire life.

Something about having this new energy inside of me, has made every single one of my senses heighten. It was almost dizzying. I knew, that when night came, everything would amplify. I am kinda hoping that this is just a side effect from the power being new, and not something that'll last forever.

Because, honestly? Being able to hear a fly flap it's wings from three rooms over isn't necessary. At all.

A soft, warm hand gently gripped the side of my face. I looked up from my slouch on the purple leather love seat. (seriously? that's the last time we let Kat pick out furniture.)Jax's dark brown eyes sparkled, and the corner of his mouth quirked.

I raised an eyebrow at him, trying not to panic. His image was becoming blurry. The area around him began to swirl and flick, colors meshing together and then separating themselves again.

Oh, lord. I could feel a serious headache coming on.

He tapped my temple, making me blink. I refocused on his lips, which were moving sluggishly. He whispered to me, "Your Eye's are on. And by the look on your face and the inkiness of your Scalia, your beginning to see the Otherrealm. "

I swallowed thickly, flinching at how loud it sounded to my own ears. "But how do I turn it off?"

" Just like you did when you were just a Varg. Just think 'off'. " He slowly put his hand back down to his side. He smirked at my concentrating face, making me give him an irritated huff.

He sat across from me, on an obnoxiously bright green couch. His nose wrinkled, and I could tell by the twitch in his hands and eyes, that he wanted to rip the couch apart.

Or claw his eyes out. Whichever.

This is what happens when nobody tells Kat what to get. She will literally get one of everything if she can. I wonder if it's a side affect of being holed up in her cave-like room most of the time. As I continued to stare at the ugly furniture around me, I noticed the sudden, almost dimness, of the room.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I think my eyes are normal again!"

Jax chuckled and mouthed, "They are. Their just plain ole grey now. No more silver, or silver on black. Yay you."

I stared at him grumpily. "Whatever. Wait, I heard you earlier!"

His face was blank. He stifled a grin and nodded. I couldn't control the tired grin that swallowed my face. My best friend, who I survived a brutal attack with, was unable to hold a normal conversation. A few moments ago, when I had first heard him speak since the massacre, his voice was rough and almost unbearably quiet.

It had been more of garbled words and the shuttering of breath then actual words, but I had heard him. I was suddenly thankful for my new senses. I could finally talk with my best friend again.

I focused on turning my hearing up. I breathed out a sigh of disappointment when nothing happened. Jax's shaking shoulders made me glare at him.

"Hey!" I squawked. "Quit laughing at me! Not everyone was born with immediate awareness, you genius freak!"

He leaned his broad shoulders back into the love seat, a smug smirk on his lips. I quickly snagged the polka dotted pillow near me, and in one quick motion, jumped next to him, the pillow covering his face.

We play fought for a while longer, his silent laughter making my own stand out loud.

"What's brought this sudden bout of playfulness, Lynna?" An amused voice asked.

I snapped my head over to the door, to see a smirking Addy leaning against the door frame. A sleepy looking Kat was giving a sly smile. I hurriedly got off of Jax and sat back in my seat.

I mumbled underneath my breath, my cheeks turning red. They were always trying to make things with Jax awkward. Sure, Jax was great looking, but we took bubble baths together as kids. That kinda kills any possible romantic feelings for a guy, especially when the bath was mostly us animaling out and play fighting.

Kat was always giving Addy crap, mocking her attempts at trying to set me up with her brother. Yet here she was, with a shit eating grin on her pale face. Jax reached over and ruffled my already messy red hair.

I rolled my eyes at him, smiling. Aria and her girlfriend Astrid came in, arms full of boxes. The mood in the room suddenly dulled.

Kat came over to the couch, sinking silently into it. Addy just looked out the window, trying to pretend to be anywhere else but here.

"I know you guys. But it's time. Beacon Hills is in utter chaos at the moment, with supernatural creatures flying in and out like bat's of hell."

Kat squirmed uncomfortably next to me. "We know. It's just, what are we gonna do once we get there? The Hale's all died out six years ago. There are no other packs to help out. Hell, there's only two hunters there, and if your sources are right, they've switched sides. What's left for us to go back too?"

Aria sighed, running a sickly pale hand through white hair. "The Nematon's been reactivated. We don't know how, and we have no clue why. We been planning on sending you to Beacon Hills, because of the Hales. Now that they are gone, and I'm slightly ashamed to say this, but you four can take over where they left off."

"Instead of a Werewolf pack, Beacon Hills can have something better. Four young adults who will see to it that what happened to their home, will never happen to Beacon Hills. The council has already set everything up. You just need to pack and go." Astrid said from her girlfriends side. Her amber eyes were lit up, still struck with awe on being introduced to the supernatural from a year ago. We silently shuffled around the house, not really packing at first.

I was so not looking forward to going to Beacon Hills.

And so the next few days were spent packing. I was laying in the middle of my barren room, hand over heart, concentrating.

Lately, I haven't been sleeping so great. It seems that every time I close my eyes, I see the freshly fallen snow. See the starkness of my sister's blood against the white ground.

Sometimes it's simpler than that. Sometimes it's just the raw fear, scorching through my veins like a wildfire in the desert.

But sometimes, it's something much, much worse. Sometimes, I see things. Words will blur, I'm losing track of time, and I'm freaking seeing things. From the flash of Sabina's grey coat to her strawberry blonde hair, to smelling her favorite perfume or hearing her quiet laughter.

Even now, with my eyes closed tightly, I felt the ice cold breath of my dead sister. Her hands ran through my hair.

I slightly opened my eyes. Her light green ones were right in front of me, her long wavy hair tickling my face. She smiled at me, making her eyes crinkle.

"What are you doing, silly? Do you have another headache?" Her cold hands folded over my warm eyelids. Our mother used to do that when she thought we were getting a fever. It helped cool us down.

"Why are you still here?" I muttered, trying hard not to cry.

"What do you mean? I'm here because you're here. I go where you go, and you go where I go, remember? I'm always there for you."

I stifled a sob. I remember. Five years ago, as a freshman and her as a sophomore, I grew jealous of her hanging out with her new friends. She was my sister, my best friend, the one I turned to before I met Jax. She had said those exact words to me when she caught me crying in my room.

"But you're dead! Why can't you leave me alone?!" I shouted, my eyes suddenly open and silver, reflecting off my sister's blueish skin.

Her face was suddenly somber. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

I close my eyes again, whimpering. "Of course I am."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that your dead! Gone! Poof! Never to be again, never to see tomorrow. Your dead, Sabina. I don't understand why you keep coming back-" I was cut off by her hand covering my mouth.

My eyes snapped open, irritated by her rudeness, this was just like her, always interrupting m-

"Shhh. I hear something." Her voice was quiet, her head facing towards her right. I glanced over but nothing was there.

I tried to speak, but her hand tightened painfully around my lips. "Lynna, quiet. Something's coming." My eyes tracked her movements.

Her head titled, eyes closed, concentrating. Her eyes snapped open, no longer her ghostly green but an icy blue. Her fangs poked over her lips, her nails sharpening into claws. Dark, almond shaped markings grew over her eyes, making the sudden gauntness of her face all the more spooky as she snarled at an unseen foe.

It was like staring into a mirror. Our transformations were nearly the same, hers more delicate looking than mine. Blood red fur sprouted from her cheeks and her hair was darkening to a orange.

When Jax and Addy transformed, their noses are more blunt, like a wolfs. But my sisters, and therefore mine, are slender looking. Like a fox's. Her small snout sniffed the air, her elven like ears slightly twitching.

I was a little freaked out at the drool sliding down her chin. Whatever she saw must be bad, to warrant such a reaction from someone like us.

She glanced down at me, eyes crazy and barely aware. The eyes of a cornered animal. She hunched over me, her bones starting to crack and shift, signaling that she was going to at least partially change.

I wildly tried to see what she was seeing. Every time I tried to move, she snarled at me and pushed me down, till she was hovering over me, trying to protect me from an unseen danger.

"It's here." Her warbled voice spat out. She went very still, the orange fur on her partially shifted arms standing at end. Then, she leapt.

Like a sudden wind blowing out a candle, her body seemed to disappear in midair. I quickly sat up, shuffling backwards. I couldn't see her anywhere. She was really gone.

After a few hours of waiting, I crawled over to my bed. I wrapped myself tightly in my blankets, staring at my poster free wall. I kept my lamp on, knowing that no matter how much I tried, I was not going to sleep tonight.

Though I should be used to her weekly visits, I wasn't. I didn't say anything to my family, once I realized that they couldn't see her. Jax swore he smelt her perfume the other day, his tan face pale.

He had been in love with her all these years. Once the massacre was over, he would drive weekly to her grave, an unmarked tomb. It was a white marbled tomb, with separate pathways for each family member. Every family living in Harvest had one. When I die, I was going to be placed there as well.

I hadn't known that he loved her, not till after. But it all made sense. His eagerness to come over, his lingering gazes. The way he lit up when he made her smile.

So it doesn't really surprise me that he could smell her. But when she's in the same room as him, he can't see her. He could stare right at her and never see her. And so I've been forced to ignore her.

We have enough problems right now, and we don't need me losing my mind on top of it.

Addy and Kat came home, their laughter stifled, trying to be quiet. I heard them climb up the stairs. They sat in Kat's room, giggling over the clothes they had bought.

I zoned in on their happy heartbeats, steadying my own. One. Two. I repeated the count in my head over and over. The door opened again, Jax's tired beat trailing to his room downstairs. One, two, three. Three heartbeats.

Aria and Astrid were at Aria's house, visiting with Aria's mother. I'd have to settle for three heartbeats then. One, two, three. I closed my eyes and concentrated on matching my heartbeat to my siblings.

One, two, three. One, two, three. When all was still and the house was quiet again, I still went on, counting the heartbeats of the only members of my family left alive.

I got up around six o' clock, a little groggy from not sleeping. I trudged down the stairs and saw Aria already cooking breakfast. I silently shuffled over to the island. I plopped down and put my head in my hands.

A cup of piping hot coffee, black with only one sugar and free of cream, was placed in front of me.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Rough night?" Aria's chipper voice asked.

I gripped my coffee mug, one hand still holding my face. My free eye locked with hers, and her smile died. "That bad huh?"

I grunted in affirmation. Just as Aria opened her mouth, Kat came pounding down the stairs. Her blonde hair was tangled and her feet were covered in huge fuzzy monster slippers.

"I smelt bacon." Was her only response. Her dark blue eyes zoned in on the bacon, still sizzling in the pan.

Kat had no supernatural smell. Only hearing. But whenever bacon was made, you could be sure that she'll be storming down the stairs, demanding some.

She rushed over to the pan, about to stick her hands in, when Aria whacked her with the tongs. "What are you, a barbarian? You don't have their healing factor sweetie. Go sit down and I'll bring your food."

Kat grumbled but complied. She turned to me, a small smile on her face. Her mouth parted. "No." I bit out, not in the mood. "Just wait till it's done, brat."

She pouted at me, only deterring when Aria placed the food in front of her.

Two pairs of feet raced down the stairs. Addy and Astrid pushed through the doorway, hands on each others chins, trying to get ahead.

"Astrid, darling, you're almost twenty-five, not five. And Addy, retract your claws. Please don't maim my girlfriend."

Astrid smirked at a huffing Addy, walking confidently towards Aria, eyeing the outstretched plate. Addy's foot shot out, and in a whoosh, Astrid was face first on the floor.

Addy sat down next to me, the bacon on her plate missing. It stuck out of her mouth. I raised an eyebrow, making her shrug. "The early bird gets the worm and all that." She mumbled over a mouth full of bacon.

Aria helped Astrid up. "Children. I'm surrounded by children!"

Astrid rubbed her nose, "And you said I was five." She glared at Addy, who only waved a piece of bacon at her.

"I'll never understand this family's obsession with bacon." I got up and headed towards the fridge. I pulled out fresh strawberry's, sniffing if they had already been washed.

I rinsed them as Kat ranted on and on about Aria's bacon. I tend to tune her out after a while. She was way too passionate about something this greasy, this early in the morning. It made my stomach turn.

I lazily made my cinnamon oatmeal, before returning to my seat at the island. Jax sat in my spot. I halted, looking at him quizzically. "When'd you come down?"

He mouthed, "After you washed the berries." I nodded before jerking a thumb towards another chair. He sighed but got up.

We munched on our breakfasts in relative silence, besides Kat's occasional laughter and Addy's snarky comments.

Aria cleared her throat. "Well. Today's the day."

A hush fell over the group. I absentmindedly stirred my lukewarm oatmeal, half eaten and mushy. Kat sighed from her seat next to me. "Are you sure you're staying here?"

Aria stood next to her, ruffling her hair. "Yeah kiddo. I'm sure. Astrid and I are thinking about some home improvement, now that the nestlings are leaving."

It was silent after that. After everyone finished eating, and I pretended to be finished, we cleared the island and headed towards our mostly empty rooms.

So not looking forward to this.

AN: Hey! So, I tried to make this chapter a lot longer for you guys. Hope you like it! Please leave a review, I'd love to hear some feedback. Also, some DerekxLynna interaction in the next chapter! What do you think their ship name should be? Derlynna? Develerk? Leave suggestions!


End file.
